


Let Me Hear You Sing

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jason and Tim are not using their comm units properly, Jason has a filthy mouth, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's had a long day, and yet having his sleep interrupted didn't turn out all that badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> this is mindless porn written for fun and also for cait enjoy or whatever

Tim is exhausted, not because he's been out on patrol, it's only about 8 o'clock, but he's been Tim Drake-Wayne all day, dealing with the corporate heir side of his life, and that shit is tiring. Jason can scoff all he wants, it's hard to have to hold up the mask of pleasantries all day, for hours and hours, dealing with idiot after idiot. So he gets home and he eats a granola bar and then he stumbles into the bedroom, already half-asleep, strips down to his boxers, and flops backwards onto the bed. He still has a comm in his ear from when he was talking to Bruce on the way home about the day's meetings, but he doesn't actually care, because he's asleep the second his head hits the pillow.

It's a warm night, and Tim is comfortable, and the softness of the blankets beneath him and the comfortable press of warm air around him translates into pleasant dreams. He dreams about Jason, about lying close to him, his low voice murmuring into Tim's ear. And then Tim filters back into consciousness, into darkness, and he doesn't know why. As he becomes more awake, he realizes. Jason's voice is still there.

“Come on, baby bird. I know you have your comm in, because why else would you be asleep right now if you hadn't conked out early? You were working the cameras all day, being a good little Wayne, you must have stumbled home and fallen right asleep. I've seen you do it. But you're been out for at least a few hours, and I know you can hear me. Wake up, talk to my, baby, Tim, come on.”

“Hey, you,” Tim mumbles into the darkness, his voice rough with sleep and almost whisper-quiet. “Why're you waking me up?”

Jason chuckles, husky and warm. “Hey there, babe. How's it going?”

“I was sleeping,” Tim says. “But then someone woke me up for no reason. Maybe I'll have to be upset.”

“Aw, don't do that. I wanted to hear your voice, it's been a whole day.”

“You didn't come home?”

“Nah,” Jason says. “Too much shit to get done. I was lookin' after one of the kids, you know the ones, and then the sun was setting and patrol was calling.”

“Oh,” says Tim. It's a bit disappointing, knowing that Jason hasn't been near him since this morning. He hates the days like this, when they're both so damn busy, and neither of them has any time. “Well, I'm talking to you now.”

“That you are. I miss you. I want to be home.”

“I want you here,” Tim says. “I want to kiss you.”

“What are you wearing?” Jason chuckles, and it sounds like a joke, but he also sounds sort of curious. Tim thinks about laughing it off, then lets his voice drop low when he answers.

“Almost nothing,” he says, and he's still sleep rough, he can hear it in his own voice. From Jason's groan, he can hear it too. “You were right. I got home and stripped down to my underwear, and I fell into bed. I'm still in the position I feel asleep in.”

“And what's that?” Jason says.

“Sprawled out on my back.”

There's a hitch in Jason's breath, and groans again. “I can see you,” he says. “All pale skin, spread out. I want to spread my hands across your chest, and kiss you until your mouth is pink and wet, and bite your neck until it's bruised.”

“Please,” whispers Tim. “Keep talking.”

“Not yet,” Jason says, and he almost sounds like Bruce, with that note of dark command in his voice. “First, you have to promise me something.”

“Anything,” says Tim, because he wants more of Jason's voice speaking dirty, dirty things into his ear.

“No touching. I want you to bury your hands in the sheets, and not touch yourself. At all.”

Tim's breath catches, and he's almost horrified at the thought. He's already half-hard in his boxers, and god does he want to touch. But he knows that Jason will close the comm link if he doesn't promise, and Jason will know if he disobeys. Somehow, he always knows. “Fine,” he says. “Just keep talking.”

“Anything,” Jason says, and it's the smooth tone that he always uses in bed with Tim this time. “I want to put my hands all over you,” he says, and Tim's really not going to be able to do this.

“Picture it, Tim,” Jason says. “One of my hands pinching at one of those perfect nipples of yours, my mouth on your neck, my other hand on your hip. Can you see it?”

“Yes,” Tim pants. He's rock hard, but he doesn't dare even removing his boxers, for all that they're trapping his cock against his skin.

“Can you imagine the feeling of my palms against your thighs, my mouth teasing your flat stomach? I love how lithe you are Tim, you're built like a runner, or a swimmer. All long, clean lines beneath my hands. You even have a perfect belly button, just right for me to press my tongue into, to taste you there, right at your centre.” There is no soft whistling of wind, and Tim knows that Jason has stopped on a rooftop, out of sight. Completely alone in the dark, but for Tim's panting and quiet moans in his ear.

“Jason,” Tim whimpers. “Jay, please.”

“Oh, god, baby,” he says. “You sound so needy. Are you hard for me? Are you wet, just from my voice?”

“Yes, Jason. Please don't stop.”

Jason pants, his breathing loud in Tim's ear, and for a moment he can practically feel Jason's strong from pressed against him. He moans helplessly.

“What are you thinking about, Tim?” Jason says. “Tell me, and I'll continue.”

“I- I'm thinking about you,” Tim gasps, his hips jerking against nothing. “About your body pressing down on me, grinding against me. I want you.”

“I know you do, baby boy,” he says. “I can hear it in the way you moan, in the way you breathe. I'm remembering what it feels like to slide up right against you, to hear your breathing in my ear while I fuck slick fingers into that tight hole of yours. You're always so greedy, such a pretty little slut for it.”

“Jason!” Tim cries. There's nothing in his mind but Jason's voice, the images that he's conjuring, and the tight curl of impossible pleasure in his belly.

“I love having you write beneath me while I open you up,” Jason continues, so calm and low and dark in Tim's ear. He almost can't take it. “And the way you cry out when I push in. You're so tight, every time. So hot around me. You never lie still.” The last word is a grunt, and Tim wonders if Jason is sitting on a dark roof somewhere out in Gotham, his cock out, stroking himself.

“No,” Tim says, and it sounds like a sob. Every breath catches in his throat, and suddenly the warm blanket of summer air is stifling. Tim feels feverish and wanton, and he bucks his hips into the empty air.

“You dig your nails in, Tim. You bite. You're a wild thing in bed, and no one could ever think it. You seem so reserved, but then the second you've got fingers in that perfect ass, you come alive. The best thing, though? My very favourite? You want to know what that is, babe?”

Tim nods frantically against the bed, then remembers that Jason can't see him. “Yes,” he moans. “Jason, please, don't stop.”

“My favourite thing is when you have those perfect lips wrapped around my cock.”

Tim pants, moans into the comm, and thrusts at the air again.

“When you let me fuck your mouth, and all you can do is moan around me, and you look up at me with those blue eyes that just beg for it. That's my favourite. But I like fucking you any way. I like having you sprawled on your back, just like you are now, and I like having your hands tied above your head. I like fucking you until you scream, until you can't breathe, or think, or say anything but my name. I like it when you can't walk properly the next morning, and you have to be thinking about correcting your stride all day just so that people won't know what you're been up to. So that they don't know that you're still feeling my cock buried in your ass, that you're thinking about it, wanting it.”

And that's about all Tim can take. The knot in his stomach twists and tightens, and then he's coming hard, despite his hands being far from his cock. He cries out, loud, wordless syllables and helpless moans. As he comes down, he whimpers Jason's name. “Fuck,” he says. “Jason. Come home. Right now.”

“As you wish,” Jason chuckles, and then the comm link clicks closed.

“Christ,” says Tim, and pulls the comm out of his ear, then pulls his underwear away from his skin. He peels the clothing down his legs and tosses it carelessly across the room, reaching for a tissue to wipe himself off. As he's settling back down into bed, stark naked, he hears the sound of Jason coming into the apartment, shedding boots and coat as he comes. By the time he reached the bedroom he's half out of his armour, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He quickly undresses the rest of the way, then comes to stand next to the bed, his erection prominent.

“You going to help me with this?” he says, and Tim smiles up at him, completely languid. Then he shifts, slipping off of the bed onto his knees, and takes Jason's cock into his mouth with no preamble. Jason chokes and fucks into Tim's mouth, then pulls back a bit so as not to choke him. Tim just moans a little, looks up at Jason through his lashes and swallows him down to that base, not even blinking as Jason's cock slips into his throat.

It's not long before Jason's done, having been wound up for far too long. He comes into Tim's mouth and Tim swallows, then pulls away licking his lips. He crawls back up onto the bed and flops down, his long limps splayed out, and Jason follows, grabbing his beautiful boy and pulling him against his side. “I wish I could have fucked you,” he murmurs into Tim's hair, eyes drooping closed.

“In the morning,” Tim says. “For now, sleep.” Jason smiles at that, and they fall together into the land of dreams, naked and tangled together on their bed, content after their respective long days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
